1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, especially to a structure of an insulative housing latch thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Internal USB 3.0 connectors are widely used. Generally, the internal USB 3.0 connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a spacer to arrange the contacts. The spacer defines a pair of latching hole portions, and the insulative housing comprises a pair of latch portions latched with the latching hole portions, respectively. Each of the latching hole portions comprises a pair of through holes. Each of the latch portions comprises a pair of latch beams to be inserted into the through holes, respectively. The latch beams do not provide enough retaining force because of limited dimension and is apt to breakage under multi-directional force. China Patent No. 202930591, issued on May 8, 2013, discloses a cable connector assembly including an insulative housing and a spacer mounted at a rear of the insulative housing. The insulative housing has two latches at two sides thereof. Each of the latches has an interior notch. The spacer has two corresponding tubers. When the spacer is mounted on the insulative housing, the protrusion is stuck in the notch. A disadvantage of such design is that the tuber will be reduced under friction after repeated use. Therefore, the spacer may disengage from the insulative housing easily.
An improved structure of the latch is desired.